Dead or Alive (game)/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting a match in all versions of the [[Dead or Alive (game)|original Dead or Alive]], including the Xbox-port Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate. Ayane Taunt *"その程度？" (Sono tei-do?) — "Is that all?" - Listen Victory quotes *"勝負終わったわね！" (Shōbu owatta-wa-ne!) — "This fight is over!" - Listen *"もっと私を楽しませて・・・" (Motto watashi-o-tanoshima-sete...) — "I want more fun..." - Listen *"時間の無駄だったわね・・・" (Jikan'no-muda-datta-wa-ne...) — "This was a waste of time..." - Listen *"目が覚めた!" (Mega-sameta!) — "Wake up!" - Listen *"これが真の霧幻天神流よ。" (Kore-ga shin-no Mugen Tenshin-ryū yo.) — "This is the true power of the Mugen Tenshin style." - Listen *"見逃して、あ・げ・る・・・" (Minogashite, a ge ru...) — "You missed..." - Listen *"情けないわね！" (Nasakenai-wa-ne!) — "Miserable!" - Listen *"かすみ、これが忍びの世界よ。" (Kasumi, kore-ga shinobi-no-sekai-yo.) — "Kasumi, this is the world of shinobi." - (after defeating Kasumi) - Listen *"私はあなたを父思ったことはないわ！" (Watashi-wa anata-o-chichi omotta koto-wa nai-wa!) — "I never thought you were my father!" - (after defeating Raidou) - Listen *"完璧ね？" (Kanpeki-ne?) — "Perfect, right?" - (after name entry) - Listen Losing quotes *"ぐぅぅっ！・・・ここまでかっ！" (Guuuh!... Koko made-ka!) — "Guuh!... It's all over now!" - Listen Bass Armstrong Taunt *"ティナ！" (Tina!) — "Tina!" (only towards Tina) - Listen Victory quotes *"もっと俺のあれやたいないのか？" (Motto ore-no are-ya tainai-no-ka?) — "Do you want some more?" - Listen *"これで終わりか？おかわりだ！" (Kore-de owari-ka? Okawari-da!) — "That's all you've got? Know your place!" - Listen *"幸せになろうじィ。" (Shiawase-ni narōji.) — "I guess you won't be disappointed." - Listen *"ハハハ！パパの勝ち！" (Ha-ha-ha! Papa-no-kachi!) —　"Ha-ha-ha! Daddy wins!" - (after defeating Tina) - Listen *"最強の称号は譲れな！" (Saikyō-no shōgō-wa yuzure-na!) — "That yield is the title of the strongest!" - (after name entry) - Listen Losing quotes *"俺の時代も・・・終わりか？" (Ore-no jidai-mo... owari-ka?) — "Has my era... ended?" - Listen Unused quotes *"大きくなるよ？" (Ōkiku naru-yo?) — "Who's talking?" - Listen *"ハハハ！もうしまいか？" (Ha-ha-ha! Mō shimai-ka?) — "Ha-ha-ha! You wanna do it again?" - Listen Bayman Victory quotes *"話にならんだ。" (Hanashi-ni naranda.) — "You're history, pal." - Listen *"これで終わりか。" (Kore-de owari-ka.) — "This is the end." - Listen *"悪いな。" (Warui-na.) — "Sorry." - Listen *"消えろ！" (Kiero!) — "Get outta here!" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"俺にあまり関わるな。" (Ore-ni amari kakawaru-na.) — "Don't get involved with me." - Listen *"つまらん・・・" (Tsumaran...) — "Boring..." - Listen Losing quotes *"何故だ？" (Nazeda?) — "Why?" - Listen Unused quotes *"これが実践というやつだ。" (Kore-ga jissen-to-iu yatsu-da.) — "Man, you should practice more." - Listen *"こざかしい・・・" (Kozakashii...) — "As impudent as ever..." - Listen Gen Fu Victory quotes *"我が拳に迷いなし！" (Waga ken-ni mayoi nashi!) — "With my fist, there is no hesitation!" - Listen *"やりしたがの・・・" (Yarishi-taga-no...) — "Youngsters these days..." - Listen *"わしをころしよって！" (Washi-o koroshi-yotte!) — "Time has no affect on me!" - Listen *"おぬしは己に負けたのじゃ。" (Onushi-wa onore-ni maketa-no-ja?) — "I believe you've lost yourself?" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"我がてちは己なり。" (Waga-techi-wa onore-nari.) — "This old man is not that easy." - (after name entry) - Listen Losing quotes *"やはり年には勝てんのか？" (Yahari-toshi-ni-wa-katten-no-ka?) — "Looks like I can't resist the years, after all?" - Listen Unused quotes *"もう少しだ、メイ・リン！" (Mōsukoshida, Mei Rin!) — "Just a little bit more, Mei Linn!" - Listen *"時の重みを知るがよい！" (Toki-no omomi-o shiru-ga-yoi!) — "Feel the burden of time!" - Listen *"悪く思わないでくれ。" (Waruku omowanaide-kure.) — Don't think badly of me. - Listen Jann Lee Victory quotes *"なんならもう一戦やってみるか！？" (Nan'nara mō-issen yatte-miru-ka!?) — "What if we try one more round!?" - Listen *"俺に負けはない！" (Ore-ni make-wanai!) — "I don't lose!" - Listen *"相手が悪かったな！" (Aite-ga warukatta-na!) — "You're out of my league!" - Listen *"お前の負けだ！！" (Omae-no-makeda!!) — "You lose!!" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"俺は熱くさせる奴はいないのか？" (Ore-wa atsuku-sa seru yatsu-wa inai-no-ka?) — "Am I the hottest guy over here?" - Listen *"ここはお前のくるようなところではない・・・" (Koko-wa omae-no kuru-yōna tokorode-wanai...) - "This is not the place for you..." - (after defeating Lei Fang) - Listen Losing quotes *"どうして俺はこうなんだ？" (Dōshite-ore-wa kōna-nda?) — "What am I doing?" - Listen Unused quotes *"本気でやってるのか！？" (Honki-de yatteru-no-ka!?) — "Are you serious!?" - Listen *"お前とはレベルが違うんだよ。" (Omae-to-wa reberu-ga chigau-nda-yo.) — "My level is different from yours." - Listen Kasumi Victory quotes *"あなたに私は倒せない。海の違うもの。" (Anata ni-watashi-wa-taosenai. Umi no-chigau-mono.) — "I will never be defeated by you. This was the wrong one." - Listen *"誰にも邪魔させない！" (Darenimo jama-sa-senai!) — "No one will stand in my way!" - Listen *"ごめんなさい・・・大丈夫？" (Gomen'nasai... daijōbu?) — "I'm sorry, are you okay?" - Listen *"これが霧幻天神流よっ！" (Kore-ga Mugen Tenshin-ryū yo!) — "This is the Mugen Tenshin style!" - Listen *"立ち止まってる時間はないの・・・さよなら。" (Tachi-domatteru jikan-wanai-no... sayonara.) — "I have no time to spare... goodbye." - Listen *"こんな形で戦いたくなかったわね・・・" (Kon'na katachi-de tatakai-takunakatta-wa-ne...) — "I don't want to fight in such conditions..." (after defeating Hayabusa) - Listen *"兄さん・・・わたし勝ったよ！" (Nii-san... watashi katta-yo!) — "Big brother... I did it!" (after defeating Raidou) - Listen Arcade/Sega Saturn only *"兄さん・・・もうすぐだよ！" (Nii-san... mōsugu-da-yo!) — "Big brother... it almost over!" (from Stage 6 onwards) - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"兄さん・・・もうすぐだよ！" (Nii-san... mōsugu-da-yo!) — "Big brother... it's almost over!" (from Stage 7 onwards) - Listen *"こんな形で戦いたくなかったわね・・・" (Kon'na katachi-de tatakai-takunakatta-wa-ne...) — "I don't want to fight in such conditions..." (after defeating Ayane) - Listen Losing quotes *"ごめんなさい、兄さん・・・" (Gomen'nasai, nii-san...) — "Forgive me, big brother..." - Listen Unused quotes *"答えを見つけるには、勝ち続けるしかない・・・" (Kotae-o mitsukeru-ni-wa, kachi tsuzukeru shika-nai...) — "To find the answer, there is no other choice for me but to continue to win..." - Listen *"本気で来ないと！" (Honki-de konai-to!) — "Come at me!" - Listen *"勝てないよ！" (Kate-nai-yo!) — "You will never win!" - Listen *"全てを終わりまで・・・" (Subete-o-owari made...) — "It all ends here..." - Listen *"負けるわけにはいかないの！" (Makeru wake-ni-wa ikanai-no!) — "I cannot afford to lose!" - Listen Lei Fang Taunt *"やったー！" (Yatta!) — "Yay!" Victory quotes *"やったー！私の勝ちで！" (Yatta! Watashi no-kachi-de!) — "Yay! I won!" - Listen *"結構やるわね・・・覚えていてあげるわ。" (Kekkō yaru-wa-ne... oboete-ite ageru-wa.) — "You won't so bad... I'll remember you." - Listen *"よし！" (Yoshi!) — "Alright!" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"出直したら試合? " (Denaoshitara-shiai?) — "Shall we start again?" - Listen *"ある時助けてもらう必要なかったよね" (Aru-toki tasukete morau hitsuyō nakatta yo-ne?) — "Sometimes there are moments when help isn't required, don't ya think?" - (after defeating Jann Lee) - Listen Losing quotes *"負けても、悔いは・・・ぉお有りよ！" (Makete-mo, kui-wa... oo ari yo!) — "Even if I've been defeated, I have no regrets..." - Listen Unused quotes *"期待していたほどじゃないわね・・・" (Kitai-shite ita-hodo janai-wa-ne...) — "This wasen't enough as I was hoping for..." - Listen *"弱いですね・・・" (Yowaidesu ne...) — "Man, you are weak..." - Listen *"今度やったら絶対に負けないんだから！" (Kondo yattara zettai-ni-makenai ndakara!) — "I will not accept defeat, no matter what!" - (losing quote) - Listen Raidou Victory quotes *"虫ケラが！" (Mushi kera-ga!) — "Worm!" - Listen *"わが拳こそ最強なり！" (Waga kobushi koso saikyō-nari!) — "My fist is the strongest!" - Listen *"貴様の技は見切ったわ！" (Kisama no-waza-wa mikitta-wa!) — "I see all your moves!" - Listen *"その程度か？" (Sono tei-do-ka?) — "Is that all you've got?" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"憎いか？" (Nikui-ka?) — "Do you hate me?" - (after defeating Ayane) - Listen Losing quotes *"我が拳は・・・完全では無かったかッ？" (Waga kobushi-wa... kanzende wa-nakatta-ka?) — "So, this means... my fist was not perfect?" - Listen Unused quotes *"もっと強いやつをらんのか？" (Motto tsuyoi yatsu-o-ran-no-ka?) — "Is there no one stronger around?" - Listen *"まだ満足できん！" (Mada manzoku-de-kin!) — "Still not satisfied!" - Listen *"力だ！力を見せよ！" (Chikara-da! Chikara-o-mise-yo!) — "This is power! Show me what you've got!" - Listen Ryu Hayabusa Taunt *"御免！" (Gomen!) — "Sorry!" - Listen Victory quotes *"御免！" (Gomen!) — "Farewell!" - Listen *"一瞬の隙が命取りになったな。" (Isshun-no-suki-ga inochitori-ni nattana.) — "Watch for an unguarded moment and then deal a fatal blow." - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"許せ！" (Yuruse!) — "My apologies!" - Listen *"誰にも負けられん！" (Darenimo make-raren!) — "I can't be defeated!" - Listen *"これも宿命・・・" (Kore-mo sadame...) — "This is fate..." - (after defeating Kasumi) - Listen ''Dead or Alive++'' only *"負けられないのだ・・・友のためにも。" (Make rarenai-noda... tomo-no tame-ni mo.) — "I must persevere... for the sake of my friend." - (after defeating Raidou) - Listen Losing quotes :n/a Unused quotes *"闇のある限り、しくわけにはゆかん！" (Yami-no-aru-kagiri, shiku-wake-ni-wa-yukan!) — "As long as darkness will impend, I will continue to fight!" - Listen *"うるかな・・・" (Uru-kana...) — "Focus..." - Listen *"すまぬ・・・" (Sumanu...) — "Sorry..." - Listen *"無念・・・" (Munen...) — "Regret..." (losing quote) - Listen Tina Armstrong Victory quotes *"あなたの負けよ。" (Anata no make yo.) - "See, it's your loss." *"この瞬間が最高ね。" (Kono shunkan ga saikō ne.) - "This moment's the best, ain't it?" Losing quotes Unused quotes Zack Taunt *"よいうだぜ！" (Yo-iu-daze!) — "Too easy!" - Listen Victory quotes *"よいうだぜ！" (Yo-iu-daze!) — "Too easy!" - Listen *"いい勉強になったろう。" (Ii benkyō ni nattarō.) — "This would have made a good learning experience." - Listen *"タク、雑魚が！" (Taku, zako-ga!) — "Heh, weakfish!" - Listen *"ざまねぜ！" (Zama-ne-ze!) — "How smart!" - Listen PlayStation/''Dead or Alive++'' only *"あい！次の人？" (Ai! Tsugi no hito?) — "Hey! Who's next?" - Listen Losing quotes *"どうかしてるぜ。おい・・・" (Dōka-shiteru-ze. Oi...) — "This is not right. Damn..." - Listen Unused quotes *"面白かったねー！" (Omoshiro-katta-ne!) — "This was funny!" - Listen *"懲りねえ奴だなぁ・・・" (Korinē yatsu-dana...) — "What a knuckle-headed guy..." - Listen *"ケ！がっかりさせないよ・・・" (Ke! Gakkari-sa-senai-yo...) — "He! I'm disappointed..." - Listen *"ハハハ！最高だな！" (Hahaha! Saikō-da-na!) — "Ha ha ha! That was great!" - Listen Navigation boxes Category:Fighting quotes